Green Eyed Monster
by olive.eyes
Summary: When Tori and Beck go on a date to celebrate their anniversary, how will Beck deal with his jealousy when Tori finds a friend?


"Tori, do you want a drink before we go?" Beck asked, and Tori nodded. They were in 'Nozu's' on a date to celebrate their five year anniversary, and Beck was paying before going to their apartment.

"Can it be alcoholic, or am I driving?" Tori asked, and Beck grinned.

"Have whatever you want." He told his twenty three year old girlfriend.

"Vodka and coke, please babe." She grinned mischievously.

"Anything for you, babe." He winked, and walked away to the counter, wallet in hand. Tori had attempted to hand him money earlier, but he'd shaken his head at her and asked what kind of a man she thought he was. When she'd replied with 'mine', his heart had swelled.

"Nozu's, how can I help?" The owner asked, and Beck grinned.

"Can I order some last drinks and get the bill for table 7?" He asked, and she nodded.

"What drinks would you like?" She asked.

"A vodka and coke and a shandy please." Beck replied, smiling to himself.

"So that's the salmon special, an orange juice, the medium selection platter, a coke, a vodka and coke and a shandy?" She asked, and Beck nodded "That's thirty seven dollars."

"This enough?" He grinned, and the owner tilted her head, counting the money.

"Yes, thank you very much for eating at Nozu's, and here's your change."

"Keep it for a tip." He grinned, and she smiled.

"I'm guessing an anniversary, by the smile and two meals ordered." She asked, and he nodded. "Have fun." She told him. "I'll get your drinks if you wait here." Beck nodded again, and leant against the counter, turning around to see what Tori was doing. He turned and his heart sunk.

Tori was talking and laughing with another guy. A very, very attractive guy. His eyes widened, and he felt the green eyed monster come out to play. This blonde haired, muscle filled guy was getting all of his girlfriends laughs. All her smiles.

"Oh, that's Brad." The owner grinned. Beck instantly hated him more. "He's such a charmer." She passed Beck the drinks, and wished him a good evening. Nodding and not taking it in, he grabbed the drinks and made his way back to the table.

"That's such a funny story, Brad!" He heard her giggle, and his hatred grew even more for this 'Brad'.

"Hey Tori, babe, I got your drink." Beck placed the drink on the table and leaned over to her, giving her a deep kiss. After a minute, he pulled back, and Tori shot him a questioning look. "We're on our five year anniversary." Beck explained with a fake grin. "I'm Beck, you?"

"Brad." He grinned at Beck. "I'll leave you to your drinks, and I wish you a happy anniversary." He nodded. Taking a step back, he turned to Tori. "By the way Tori, you look absolutely stunning. Beautiful, whatever you want to call it." He gave them another smile and turned away, walking out into the other seated area.

Tori turned to Beck shooting him a confused look as he gulped his shandy. "What the hell was that?" She asked quietly, taking a sip of vodka and coke.

"I don't want to talk about it." Beck hissed, feeling protective as his blood boiled.

"We'll talk at home then." Tori grinned sweetly, sipping her drink. "All paid up?" She asked, and he nodded, gulping more drink.

"Yes."

"Was it too much? I can give you some money-?" She asked, concerned as she sipped her drink again.

"No." He replied and she rolled her eyes. She drained the glass in one, and turned to him.

"Lets go then." Nodding, he gladly took the last few mouthfuls and pulled her up, watching her grab her bag and coat. When she was sorted, they did a last check to make sure they had everything, then left.

The car ride was tense, with neither one talking, and when they returned to their apartment after a few minutes, they hurried in.

The door was barely shut before Beck had her pressed against it, his lips on hers. She sank into the kiss, dropping her bag and coat on the spot, relieved when Beck did the same. He pulled her to him, and lifted her, so her legs were around his waist. She hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his body, and she almost groaned in the few seconds their lips were parted so her top could be disposed of. The door was cold against her back, and she almost pulled away to say thank you when he began to carry her to their bedroom. She kicked her shoes off on the way there, and he did the same, seconds before dropping her on the mattress. Before joining her, he pulled off his jeans and kicked them away before helping her out of hers. He reached behind her and unclipped her bra also.

"Beck…" Tori's voice was loud with the background of their panting breaths. "Beck, I need you."

Beck grinned in satisfaction, thinking how all traces of Brad were gone from her mind. "Not yet, baby." He kissed her collarbone, reaching down and pushing her thong to one side and carefully touching her most intimate place. She gasped, and more mumbled words mixed with his name tumbled out.

"I need you now, Beck!" She said louder, and he smirked.

"Take your panties off then." He told her, reaching into his bedside table and grabbing a condom. He had it slid on and pulled his boxers off before she had her panties pulled down, but the moment they were disposed of, he was attaching their lips again and hovering over her. Tori whimpered, feeling that he was teasing her, and she grabbed his cheeks, forcing him to stare at her.

"Beck, I swear to God-" She didn't even get the sentence out before he was inside her. The words turned to a moan in her throat, and he grinned in satisfaction, pleased that she was only thinking of him and not Brad. He thrust inside her once, and forgot about Brad.

"Fuck, Tori…" He groaned, and she met his thrusts, moaning his name.

Beck collected her legs high, and thrust again, listening to Tori gasp at the new position, at how he could go deeper.

"Fuck, Beck…" He watched as her eyes clamped shut, and didn't open whilst he continued to thrust. He studied her face and the way her lips were slightly open.

"Tori…" He couldn't hold himself.

"Shit, I'm cumming…" Tori cried. "Right there, Beck…"

Beck directed some harder thrusts where she needed them, and as he felt her tighten around him, he allowed himself to come to. The room was filled with nothing but panting as the couple aimed to get their breath back, and as Beck disposed of the condom, Tori started giggling. Beck turned to her, confused.

"I loved our date." Tori told him, wriggling underneath the covers. "And I love you."

"I love you too." Beck smiled, leaning and kissing her temple. He stood, and went to lock the front door, gathering all their clothes whilst he did so. When he got back, he dumped the clothes and shoes on a chair in the corner of the room before getting into bed with Tori.

"By the way, Beck, Brad was gay. He came over cause he liked my outfit. But I think I like it when you're jealous."

Shocked, Beck let Tori roll over and fall asleep.


End file.
